Love comes again
by Arashi-koi
Summary: SaiSaku cual es el limite entre un te quiero y un te amo? Two-shot WAFF Lemon ...no hay limite! In progress


_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

_**Love **__**comes **__**again**_

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

**What this Love comes again?: **solo un pequeño momento entre mi pareja favorita.

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**Characteristics:** Two-shot WAFF Lemon

**Status:** Indefinite

**Clearing:** Naruto no me pertenece, el titulo es tomado de la canción "Love comes again" de Dj Tiesto (te amo!!), si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Thanks:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o privado.

**N/A: **tenia ganas de SaiSaku por que nadie escribe SaiSaku´s TwT pero yo si quiero leer SaiSaku ):o wuaaaaaa (xD!!)

-

_**O……o……O**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

-

-

-

-

Espera -sonrió- estoy aburrida de esta reunión –le susurro- vamonos de aquí

Sakura, se supone que tu organizaste toda esta fiesta –le recordó-

Lo se –hizo mala cara-…al menos alejémonos un poco -pidió-

Pero feita no podemos…-sonrió, ella le había tomado de la mano y lo estaba arrastrando hacia uno de los balcones que rodeaban el lugar, ella reía abochornada y feliz-

Sai…-lo acorralo entre ella y una pared, no había luna ni cielo despejado, al contrario grandes nubes anunciaban una tórrida lluvia, Tsunade-sama le había encargado la organización de una reunión de caridad y allí estaban todos, reuniendo fondos para los niños menos favorecidos, no era una cosa muy formal pero tampoco casual, se encontraban en la torre de la Hokage vistiendo de civil-

-le miro fijamente, el aire fresco daba de lleno en su pálido rostro y mecía algunos mechones del cabello de la kunoichi sonrojada, esta le acariciaba algunos cabellos que surcaban su frente expuesta pues no llevaba el hitai-ate que le reconocía como ninja de la hoja- que piensas?

Que eres un completo idiota –el era algo mas alto que ella, le miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión, el le devolvió el gesto…el silencio no era incomodo, ella le acariciaba las mejillas al Anbu y la música adentro resonaba en sus oídos-

He dicho que te quiero? –Le pregunto el moreno-

Muchas veces –afirmo sonriendo-

Pues te quiero Sakura-san –ella suspiro y acorto la distancia entre sus labios, se inclino sobre el y le robo el aliento saboreando sus labios mientras el la abrazaba-

En cambio tu –dijo apenas ella se lo permitió, pero entonces la chica frunció el seño y le volvió a besar, la separo un poco- en cambio, yo no se que sientes por mi Sakura

-se aferro a los hombros del moreno y recostó su cabeza cerca al cuello de el que le abrazaba por la cintura…exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se aferro un poco mas a el- creo que te amo

Lo crees? –Subió una de sus manos por la espalda de ella y le acaricio la parte libre del cuello-

Cual es el limite entre un te quiero y un te amo? –Le pregunto la pelirosa-

Me lo preguntas a mí que casi no me doy cuenta de lo que sentía por ti?!

-una risotada escapo de sus labios y lo abrazo un poco más- idiota

Cuando empiezas a depender de otro para ser feliz, ese es el límite –le beso el cabello a la Haruno-

No quiero depender de ti Sai –tembló ante una ráfaga de viento junto con las primeras gotas de agua que caían del cielo- me da miedo…

Temes amarme? –la tomo de las mejillas y la enfrento-

Temo que me abandones -sonrió-

Nunca lo haría, no soy un traidor como Uchiha y menos un imbecil, no lo haría –le informo también sonriendo-

Oh Sai…-sus ojos se aguaron y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero su sonrisa seguía intacta- espero que no lo hagas, por que Naruto te buscaría hasta matarte –le recordó-

-limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le beso la frente- ese picha corta –ella soltó una carcajada ahogada por un sollozo-

-movió sus brazos hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y lo beso con fuerza, el respondió, primero solo eran sus labios y luego ella exploro un poco mas rozando la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior del Anbu pelinegro, ahora un calor recorría su cuerpo mientras era besado por su compañera de equipo- Sa…Sai…que somos, tu y yo? –dijo entre la caricia-

Amigos –respondió con los ojos cerrados- un equipo –mordió el labio de la pelirosa- novios…si quieres –y es que esos pequeños encuentros se hacían mas frecuentes con el pasar de los días-

_Bésame_

_Que?_

_Bésame__ idiota_

_Estamos en plena misión frontuda, Naruto puede vernos, además por que quieres que te bese? –Le pregunto mientras saltaban de rama en rama-_

_Cállate__!! –le dio un pellizco- quieres que Naruto nos escuche?_

_-le miro confundido-_

_Solo bésame, es para practicar –le dijo sonrojada- así tu aprendes y yo también_

_Pero yo no…-lo pensó un segundo y le vio de reojo, miro a Naruto que iba delante de ellos y entonces le tomo de una mano y la jalo detrás de un gran tronco mientras el rubio continuaba con el camino- por que conmigo?_

_Por que para ti todas las cosas son normales, eres muy calmado y __también apuesto –le veía de a pocos totalmente sonrojada-_

_Creo que son buenas razones, una vez leí que…_

_Sai!! –Lo regaño-_

_Hai, hai –tomo el mentón de la chica y se acerco a ella que tenia la respiración alterada, las mejillas de un rojo carmín y los ojos cerrados, poso sus labios sobre los de ella y la miro, tan sumisa y adorable-_

-desde entonces se besaban sin motivo, sin necesidad de pedirlo y sin decir nada mas, el empezó a descubrir cosas, por ejemplo que la quería mucho, cada día un poquito mas, a cada caricia nuevas sensaciones nacían en su cuerpo, se sentía incomodo cuando algún otro chico se le acercaba mas de la cuenta y experimentaba sentimientos de tristeza cuando ella se encontraba afligida o preocupada, Sakura era su motivo para seguir viviendo, había encontrado, por fin, una razón para luchar, quería hacerla feliz-

-la lluvia acrecía mas allá del techo que los cubría pero al estar ubicados en un balcón hacia que sus pies se mojaran, sobre todo las expuestas piernas de la chica que llevaba puesto un simple vestido a media pierna y tiras en el torso, este era de un tono rosa claro ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto el resto, simple y hermoso-

Novios? –sonrió entre el beso- que cambiaria entre nosotros? –se separo unos milímetros y le miro-…nada por supuesto

Claro que si –afirmo calmado- tendría derecho de tocarte frente a todos y nadie podría decir nada...tal vez Naruto-kun ponga problemas, pero entonces así no tendríamos que escondernos como todo este tiempo

-se rió ruidosamente- crees que tendrías derecho a manosearme?...lo haces de todas formas…–susurro en el oído del ojinegro mientras el pasaba una mano por sus muslos- Sai, a mi no me importa nada mas, tampoco las formalidades, solo quiero estar contigo –se ruborizo y lo beso de nuevo, lo recostó mas contra la pared si era posible y sus pechos se aplastaban contra el dorso del muchacho que llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta-

-el calor le llenaba desde los labios de la mujer hasta la entrepierna, suspiro extasiado, Sakura estaba bastante apasionada esa noche y le estaba besando como nunca, el aire era escaso pero la asfixia era muy placentera, ella subió una de sus piernas hasta la altura de la cintura y entonces el se atrevió a lo que nunca había hecho, adentro sus manos libres de los guantes que usaba a diario y toco la tela de la ropa interior de la muchacha-

-beso el cuello del moreno y adentro sus dedos en el cabello corto de el, llevo sus manos hasta la camisa y la subió un poco entonces adentro sus manos y acaricio el abdomen del chico que se estremeció ante el contacto, delineo el borde del pantalón y gimió en el momento en que el acaricio su intimidad de arriba abajo por encima del encaje que la guardaba…a sus oídos llegaban los chapoteos del agua reventándose en el suelo y las risas de los invitados a tan solo un muro de ellos, sentía los latidos desenfrenados de Sai chocando contra su pecho y las manos temblorosas del mismo que la exploraban con cuidado, en aquel tiempo sin pensarlo se dejo guiar por sus emociones perturbadas y abrió la cremallera de el que la apretó un poco mas-

-la erección dolía entre sus pantaloncillos y las ganas le recorrían cada poro, quería mucho a Sakura, ella le ayudaba a recobrar poco a poco los sentimientos, le hacia descubrir cosas de las que no se creía capaz y de las que tampoco sabia, se dejaba enseñar y aprendían juntos, quería a Sakura, la quería mucho-

-sentía las bragas húmedas de anticipación, nunca había llegado tan a fondo con el, un bochorno recorrió todo su rostro que muy seguramente ya había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo en el momento en que el la estrujó contra sus caderas haciéndole sentir el pinchazo de la rigidez de su miembro masculino, nuevamente le beso en la boca y sus alientos calidos se mezclaban en un jadeo placentero, el la giro intercambiando los papeles y ahora ella se encontraba acorralada entre el cuerpo del chico y la pared, el le llamo con voz ronca y lenta que la hizo estremecerse- di…me –gimió mientras enredaba las piernas en la cintura del Anbu, la tela del vestido flotaba en el aire y aunque hiciera frió en su cuerpo solo había calor, el mordió la piel expuesta de su cuello y luego la lamió haciendo que un gemido brotara de sus labios hinchados-

-se apoyo con una mano en la pared y con la otra acaricio los costados del cuerpo de la ninja medico, llego hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acaricio por encima del algodón del vestido que hacia juego perfecto con el color de su cabello y ojos, ella por su parte le abrazaba por la espalda con algo de dificultad debido a la tela de su blusa pero esto no le impedía sentir aquellos escalofríos que recorrían toda su espina dorsal-

-se friccionaban sin impedimento alguno, el roce por encima de la ropa le había encantado y la primera convulsión se hizo presente en su cuerpo haciendo que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran en busca de un falo que aun no se introducía en su cuerpo virgen, suspiro y lo beso otra vez, temblorosa bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de el y lo bajo lo necesario como para liberar esa reacción fisiológica que albergaba su cuerpo varonil, no había nada que decir, aparto la tela que protegía su entrepierna con algo de dificultad por la posición y entonces sintió la punta de el en su zona mas intima-

-ella era calida y dulce, las piernas le temblaban y la sangre bullía en su interior, la pelirosa tenia bien abiertas las piernas y eso facilitaba las cosas a hombres inexpertos como el, instintivamente se empujo hacia ella y la tibieza de la bragadura de la chica le recibió haciendo que su masculinidad se deslizara sin muchos esfuerzos, cerro los ojos intentando retener esas nuevas conmociones en su cuerpo, era delicioso-

Ahhhhhhhhh por Kami!!

-la barrera había sido transpuesta, el estaba dentro de su piel de la forma menos esperada, carente de romanticismo y ausente de proyección, sus organismos se detuvieron, el escondía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello blanco y terso con algunos mechones rosa enredados en el, todo el temblaba ante una sensación recién descubierta, ella se aferraba a sus hombros y apretaba las uñas encima de la tela negra, los ojos verdes entrecerrados contemplando la lluvia asirse sobre su aldea, las casas casi todas con las luces apagadas por las altas horas de la noche y por sobretodo el embriagante olor de su acompañante, la punzada en su vientre perdía dolor y el se movió un poco, entraba y salía con paciencia hasta que el dolor se volvió placer y comodidad-

-se sentía cobijado y apretado, mareado y sorprendido, beso la piel de la chica y arremetió otra vez contra ella, al salir un frió le hacia querer volver a entrar y así lo hacia, de un momento a otro un cosquilleo se albergo en su bajo vientre y sus movimientos adquirieron rapidez, a su oído llegaban los gemidos apagados algunos y otros altos, sintió que el interior de ella se contraía aplastándolo a el entonces Sakura gimió su nombre lascivamente para luego dejar salir una gran bocanada de aire tibio y la deliciosa caricia que le daban las paredes de la pelirosa a su miembro bajaron la cadencia retomando la quietud…unas cuantas embestidas mas y el hormigueo le llego hasta la cabeza y los dedos de los pies, chorros de éxtasis salían de su cuerpo para albergarse en la mujer que le había cambiado la vida-

-como una fuente de chocolate hirviendo sintió en sus entrañas, la rigidez en el falo se mantenía pero iba bajando a cada suspiro calmado, ella le abrazaba con fuerza y las mejillas ardiendo, le acariciaba el cabello y el daba pequeños besos sobre su piel-

No hay limite entre un te quiero y un te amo…-le susurro a la kunoichi que apretó el abrazo y le llamo en un suspiro, sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada que era desconocida hasta el momento, los ojos de ambos estaban invadidos por la reciente oleada de lujuria que se había apoderado de sus cuerpos-

…

Sakura-chan!! –grito por enésima vez, ero-senin no le dejaba ir en su busca y Sasuke-teme tampoco podía hacerlo por que Kakashi-sensei lo tenia muy bien apresado, en todo caso la salvación para que nada le pasara a la pelirosa seria la anciana Hokage pero desgraciadamente Shizune y dos Anbus mas la sostenían y le impedían cualquier movimiento- Sakura-chaaaaaan!! Suéltame ero-senin, debo salvar a Sakura de ese pervertido datebayo!!

Hmp!! –le dio la razón a su hiperactivo compañero (Sasuke tan hablador el xD!!)-

_Uno, dos, tres sonido –tanteo el micrófono mientras quitaban la música de fondo y todos se giraban a verla- como la única Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja y por consiguiente la mas hermosa que vayan a tener –pasada de copas- quiero agradecerles a todos por haber asistido a este evento humanitario_

_-aplausos por parte de todos-_

_Pero la que merece estos aplausos es mi fabulosa alumna Haruno Sakura, organizadora de este acontecimiento y encargada de conseguir los fondos –aplaudió ella misma- Sakura, sube por favor…-todos aplaudían y los mas acalorados abucheaban-…Sakura_

_-todos buscaban a la reconocida kunoichi por sus alrededores mas no le hallaban, era poco probable que hubiese salido pues una tórrida lluvia se desataba a las afueras de la torre-_

_Sakura-chan!! –grito emocionado-_

_-la confusión reino en la sala, donde estaba la organizadora?- yo la vi hablando con Sai –comento alguien y entonces Godaime al altavoz procedió a llamar también al Anbu que no apareció…-_

…

_Ahhhhhhhhh por Kami!!_

…

_-el silencio de los invitados lo dijo todo, el sonrojo en el rostro de las chicas crecía con cada gemido apagado que se escuchaba en un lugar no muy lejano, Naruto vocifero palabras de muerte contra el idiota de Sai y Sasuke solo dijo algo como "ese reemplazo de mierda", ambos chicos fueron controlados por sus maestros pero entre toda la agitación del momento sobre salio el "mi niña!!" que grito una ebria Tsunade-_

Prometo no hacer nada ero-senin, pero ya déjame en paz datebayo!! –dijo con una expresión resignada, el legendario sannin llevo su mirada hasta el peliplateado que afirmo, el Uzumaki parecía mas calmado y el Uchiha nunca había perdido la compostura, los dejaron en libertad-

-se arreglo la chaqueta naranja y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los oscuros de su mejor amigo y eterno rival, ambos asintieron y antes de un parpadeo habían desaparecido con dirección al balcón de donde provenían los gemidos y los gritos lastimeros según Naruto (xD!!); Jiraiya y Kakashi, y si lo permitían Tsunade también, iban siguiendo los pasos de los jóvenes sedientos de venganza…habían ultrajado a la mujer del equipo siete (¬¬ xD!!)-

-

-

-

-

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

Será que Sai se salva?...no me le hagan daño, Sakura quería, me consta!!

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_


End file.
